Juku Ren
Juku Ren is one of the male students that currently attends Akademi High School. Appearance Juku wears the default male school uniform, unless customized by the player. Before the February 15th, 2016 Build, he had light brown hair with a hint of orange. His eyes were light brown with a hint of orange as well. Juku's hair was a mirrored and recolored version of Riku Soma's hair with tufts jutting out from the left side. As of the February 15th, 2016 Build, his hair is very similar to Senpai's default hair, but with hair tufts on both sides. As of the February 19th, 2019 Build, Juku's eyes are olive, his hair has a darker brown color, and has fair skin. He wears a white headband with Japanese symbols on it. If the club disbands, he will not wear the headband anymore. When in the Martial Arts Club, he will don a traditional sparring outfit. Personality Among the personas currently implemented in the game, Juku is Heroic . If he sees a corpse, he will act upon the Teacher's Pet persona. If he witnesses Ayano commit murder, he will run to fight her. He is very weak so a fight with him is not very hard. He will give Ayano a suspicious look before crossing his arms if she aims her phone at him. YandereDev imagines him as a shy and timid guy. He perhaps joined the Martial Arts Club because he heard about the bullies at Akademi, however, he is not progressing much.https://www.reddit.com/r/yandere_simulator/comments/8mkwyn/giving_the_martial_arts_club_tasks/ According to the info in his Student Profile, he is fanatically obsessed with martial arts films since childhood and joined the Martial Arts Club to be more like his heroes. He is primarily interested in re-enacting moves from his favorite films rather than actually developing proper self-defense skills. Reputation Juku's default reputation is +17. Liked: 30 Respected: 10 Feared: 10 Routine At 7:05 AM, Juku enters the school grounds. He walks to his locker at 7:10 AM and changes from his outdoor shoes to his indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, he walks to the Martial Arts Club on the second floor, where he changes into his gi and proceeds to watch Mina Rai and Sho Kunin practicing. He also goes to the Japanese Gardens with the rest of the Martial Arts Club members and watches Sho and Mina practice there as well. At 8:00 AM, Juku walks into Classroom 2-1 and sits at his desk. He starts his morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go to the outside of the Martial Arts Club to eat his lunch at 1:00 PM. Juku walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and participates in cleaning time between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. Afterwards, he heads to the Martial Arts Club and stays there until the end of the day. If Ayano joins in club activities, he practices kicking with the other members from 5:30 PM to 6:00 PM. If the Martial Arts Club is inactive, he will socialize with the other former members outside of the club during periods when he would normally attend it (7:15 AM, 1:00 PM, and 3:30 PM). Topics The topics towards Juku are (Negative/Positive/Neutral) as follows: Negative * Drama * Photography * Violence * Gossip * Friends Positive *Martial Arts *Sports *Justice *Reading *Solitude Neutral *Everything else. Trivia *He was implemented in the November 15th, 2015 Build. *His name is a play on words. Jukuren (熟練) in Japanese can mean either "skilled" or "proficient", although this does not reflect Juku's self-defense level, which is "very weak". **However it actually originated from ''jukuren shita shokunin ''(熟練した職人), meaning "journeyman", which is a reference to someone who is learning something.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/691474184367525890 *On the January 1st, 2016 Build, his persona changed from Heroic to Teacher's Pet. On the August 18th Build, his persona changed back to Heroic. Illustrations Jukutiny.png|An illustration of Juku from the the third anniversary blogpost. Ren Juku.png|Juku in the 4th Anniversary blog post. 5-YearAnniversaryJukuRen.png|An illustration of Juku from the 5th Anniversary blog post Gallery JukaRensFirstPortaitHigherResTho.png|Juku's 1st portrait. Student_23.png|Juku's 2nd portrait. 2-15-16ImageJuku.png|Juku's 3rd portrait. February 15th, 2016. Feb17th2016ImageJuku.png|Juku's 4th portrait. February 17th, 2016. 2-15-16ImageJuku.png|Juku's 5th portrait. March 17th, 2017. Student 48.png|Juku's 6th portrait. Unknown date. JukuDec6th2018.png|Juku's 7th portrait. December 6th, 2018. JukuFeb19th2019.png|Juku's 8th portrait. February 19th, 2019. JukuRenProfile.png|Juku's 1st profile. JukuKawaitoBugged.png|Juku's 2nd profile. Juku_Ren_Current_Profile.png|Juku's 3rd profile. January 1st, 2016. Juku Ren Profile Feb 15th.png|Juku's 4th profile. February 15th, 2016. Feb17th2016ProfileJuku.png|Juku's 5th profile. February 17th, 2016. 6-1-2016 Juku Ren Profile.png|Juku's 6th profile. June 1st, 2016. Екеукогкунк.PNG|Juku's 7th profile. February 1st, 2019. JukuRenProfileNovember24th2019.png|Juku's 8th profile. November 24th, 2019. JukuRenProfileDecember1st2019.png|Juku's 9th profile. December 1st, 2019. Juku_observe_june.png|Juku observing Sho Kunin and Mina Rai. JukuRenJapaneseGarden.png|Juku watching Sho and Mina practice in one of the Japanese Gardens. Feb152016MArtsSocializing.png|Juku conversing outside the Martial Arts Club. WIPJuku.jpeg|A WIP Juku, shown on Druelbozo's Twitch Tztrz54.png|Juku without his headband. Category:Akademi High Students Category:Killable Category:Interactive Category:Male Students Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Martial Arts (Club) Category:Heroic (Persona)